An Explosion Of Love
by TheDanni0608
Summary: "Happy Valentine day River," he breathed out. River turned to look at him, love and admiration poured from her eyes.  "Happy Valentine's day Doctor."    Major fluff and romance. Valentine's day Fic. Eleven/River.


The Doctor decided for it to be a special day. For no specific reason, okay maybe because the fact Amy and Rory was back at home, leaving him on his own, but can you blame the man? Running round time on space is all good fun, but it's even better with somebody else. The Doctor smiled, he had everything planned out for today, now just to get the wife. He jumped up from the corner of his bed; he clapped his hands enthusiastically while he rushed to his wardrobe. He plonked on his ordinary attire, the brown tweed jacket, red braces and his bowtie, which he spent ten minutes adjusting, wanting it to be perfect. He smiled in the mirror, content with his stylish choice of clothing. He turned around on his heels and made his way out of his room towards the TARDIS main room. He was welcomed with the ordinary hum of the TARDIS,

"Hello dear," he welcomed sexy as he jumped down the stairs in a gleeful mood. He ran round the TARDIS console as he pressed buttons and levers, hopefully sending him to his wanted location. "C'mon sexy," he egged his time machine on while he span around the glass platform eagerly wanting to see that one specific person. A low ding noise was heard, which confirmed the landing. He smiled like an idiot to himself as he ran to the scanner to look at the person he was waiting for. River Song, his wife. She was sat down on her bed, reading that blue diary of hers that she protects with her life. The Doctor could have just stood there, in the TARDIS, watching the screen with wide eyes as he watched the most beautiful person in his life do something as simple as read a book. However, he spoiled the moment as River's head snapped up in awareness, her eye brows were furrowed and he saw her hand move quickly under her pillow. The Doctor rolled his eyes,

"Why do I let her keep the guns?" He asked himself out loud as he shook his head. The TARDIS hummed to him in response, he could probably guess what she said. The Doctor smirked, straightened his bow tie and coughed. "Fine, maybe I do like them a bit," he confessed in a low murmur. He raised his index finger. "But still shut up." He insulted the TARDIS playfully; he knew she wouldn't take it to heart.

"And hello to you to sweetie," River greeted as she closed the TARDIS door behind her. The Doctor gulped as he shook his hands manically,

"No, no. Not you, um." He pulled at his collar, "I was talking to sexy," he admitted, his cheeks turned a rose coloured shade-only she could have that effect on him. River nodded, still not really convinced. She hoped up the stairs,

"Where's- Oh, wait," she realised what she was about to say. "Where are we for you?" She asked, her head turned to the side. The Doctor loved it when she did that, he shook his head trying not to be distracted. He smiled, and, unexpected to River, he linked his arms around her waist gently.

"Just done River Tamer," he informed her, the blush became even clear, and it should do seeming what they did there. River smiled back at that, as she wrapped her arms around the back of his neck, sending tingles down The Doctor's spine.

"I haven't seen you in too long," She admitted sadly, and of course, The Doctor knew she didn't mean him, but _him_ him. The older version of himself. He hugged her even tighter, that was the only thing about their relationship. Meeting each other at different points in their timeline can be so aggravating at times. But he loved it and cherished it none the less. He moved his head back from resting on her shoulder and kissed her nose sweetly, her nose wrinkled back adorably as she looked at The Doctor in the eyes with admiration. Then her eye brows furrowed and her smile faltered. The Doctor let go of her and moved back,

"What's that matter?" He asked innocently, when knew what was wrong, he planned for this to happen.

"My gun, I can't, I definitely brought it with me," she told him as she felt around her body, even in some places in which The Doctor wouldn't have even _guessed_ she kept her gun there. Her head looked up automatically, The Doctor knew that look, he backed up with a scared look on his face. River stormed up to him with a threatening finger,

"Where've you put it?" She accused him. So much for personal space, The Doctor was squashed up against the metal bars behind him with no escape route; he looked down, _accidentally_, only to see down River's low V cut top. He gulped and snapped his head back up.

"I-I- Don't know River. I've been here with you, how could I have possibly took your gun? And where would I have put it?" He defended himself as he tried to get out of her grasp. He wriggled and squirmed but River wouldn't budge. She moved in closer, her nose barely scraped across his own, as she looked him in the eye. _Of course_, The Doctor thought. _Never get in the way with a woman and her gun._ Her shoulders lowered as she let go of him.

"Well then, I'm just going to go look for it," she affirmed, as she took off up the stairs in a rush, determined to find her crown jewel. The Doctor sighed when he was sure she was gone. He put his hand in his pocket, his bigger on the inside pocket. And held the gun in disgust, his arm held it as far away as possible from him.

"Now _you_," he accused as he pointed at the object sincerely. "Better hide and not be seen. Otherwise I'm afraid at what she would do if she found out it was me who hid the gun," he gulped and shivered just thinking about it. The Doctor heard footsteps come back towards him, he panicked and threw the gun onto the floor, it skidded down the stairs, which made a horrendous noise. River came back from the corridor. She looked around the room and then The Doctor, who just waved at her awkwardly.

"Any luck?" He questioned, he tried to look as innocent as possible, which meant he had to rock on his heels. She shook her head. The Doctor smiled, knowing that what he was about to do would make him look totally innocent, hopefully. He jumped up the stairs towards her, so as he was opposite her, "Tell you what. I'll look for your… _thing_. While you can take a bath," he assured as he pushed her into the direction of the on suite bedroom. She turned around, not looking at all convinced,

"Sweetie, is something wrong?" She asked with a honeyed voice accompanied with a worried, brooded look. He smiled at her convincingly,

"I've just got a special surprise," he replied in a fruity tone, he spun her round, "so go on, off your pop." River didn't have time to say anything before she was pushed away. The Doctor turned away and smiled.

"Right then, c'mon sexy, let's get ready before she's done." He said cheerily as he hoped down the stairs, put coordinates in, made sure the stabilisers- were on so as River didn't know he had gone- and ran out the door gleeful.

River didn't know what The Doctor was up to, but when you're offered a bath while he does you a favour, how can you say no? River smiled. That last time she had a nice long bath was weeks ago. She would either be in the Stormcage, or she would have to have a quick shower because of the upcoming adventures. So she was going to really appreciate this offer.

When she came to her bedroom, or their bedroom, she was greeted with the familiar surroundings. The TARDIS blue bed, the rotating lamp which shone beautiful constellations to the ceiling, the bigger on the inside wardrobe, the chocolate and note on the bed. River's head snapped back. Chocolate and note on the bed? That wasn't in the room description. She walked over to the note, checking round the room, making sure this wasn't some sort of sick joke. She picked up the note; the words written on there were in Gallifreyan, but she could read it with ease.  
><em>'Don't rush dear, but once you're done I've put up a dress for you to wear for tonight.'<em> River rolled her eyes at some of the mistakes he had made; she couldn't help but get a pen from the drawer, to her left, and alter the mistakes. She picked up the chocolate carefully. Her face smiled happily as she observed the detail on the chocolate, the lovely swirls and circles on the chocolate to make a heart. It was a shame she had to eat it. She shrugged her shoulders anyway and shoved it in her mouth. The flavour was extraordinary. The sweetness of Strawberry burst into her mouth, making her hum in delight. She walked over to the bathroom door, the treat no longer available for her to eat, which made her chew on her inner cheek, desperate for more of the heavenly appetizing treat. When she opened the door she could help but gasp. The Doctor decorated the bathroom stunningly. The bathroom was all colour coordinated red, the towels, the toilet, the bath, even the shampoos he set out were red. The only thing that contrasted with the room was the blue flower petals scattered across the floor beautifully, which lead to the bath. River laughed,

"Larkspur," she acknowledged, as she bent down and picked up a petal, sniffing the ravishing scent. The flowers so happened to be her favourite. The colour reminded her of The Doctor and the colour…Well, it was TARDIS blue, doesn't really need explaining. The bath was already run, bubbles covering the water. River closed her eyes. Paradise.

The Doctor knew River would take her time in the bath, woman always do. It's a thing apparently, wanting your fingers and toes to becoming wrinkly and weird looking after they've had a bath. The Doctor shook his head. He was meeting up with an old friend, a friend that deserved him a favour.

"Ahhh, Doctor," a man from behind blurted out happily. The Doctor turned around expectantly; he smiled and lifted his arms.

"Joey!" The Doctor greeted as he patted the man on the back. "How's the kids?" The man nodded a smile still visible on his face.

"Thanks, no good to you," he joked as he poked him in the chest. The Doctor furrowed his eye brows,

"It was one film," he replied back. "How did I know they would be scared of it!" He defended himself, he voice higher in pitch. Joey laughed through his nose,

"It was you who scared them for life, remember? Please don't let them die, please don't let them die. You were more scared than my kids," Joey accused through laughs. The Doctor huffed,

"It was a scary part," he argued.

"Dude, it was Toy Story 3," the man replied, he held onto his stomach as he was laughing that hard. The Doctor shook his head,

"Doesn't matter now. Anyway, I came here for a favour. You own constell hill don't you? Well, I'd like to book a place." He announced with a smile. Joey had calmed down and nodded at The Doctor. He took out a note pad from his inner pocket and licked his finger. He got the newest page, with a pencil at the ready.

"Yeah sure, no problem, when for?" He asked ready to write down a time and place.

"14th February 5135," The Doctor confirmed cheerily. Joey looked up at The Doctor, a fake laugh escaped him.

"HaHa," he forced out as he pointed to The Doctor. "Nice one. No seriously when do you-"

"I'm a time traveller remember?" The Doctor reminded him as his straightened his bow tie. Joey shook his head,

"That's insane," he admitted as he write in the date. "What time?"

"7pm will do." The Doctor confirmed as he rocked on his heels. He looked at his watch, it had been twenty two minutes, The Doctor thinks River still should be in the bath now.

"Okay, so 7pm 14th February 5135 yeah?" Joey asked just to make sure, The Doctor nodded, "Who's name shall I put it under, oh yeah, how many of you?"

"Put it under The Doctor and there'll be two of us." He replied, anxious to get going and ready.

"All right," Joey said enthusiastically, he clicked his fingers at him. "I'll see you then, Doctor." The Doctor nods and made his way back to the TARDIS.

The Doctor was right, thankfully, River hadn't come out of the bath yet. He used this time to quickly get changed into something more suitable….

River decided she had been in the bath long enough now, so she took of her eye mask and pulled out the plug. She grabbed a towel from behind, they were all relatively small, whether that was The Doctor's doing she doesn't know, but she wrapped it around herself anyway. As she stepped out the bath and went to look at the mirror she noticed The Doctor had written a message on the condensated mirror.

'_Meet me in the TARDIS control room',_ he had written in Gallifreyan again. River rolled her eyes at the countless number of mistakes again but she couldn't be bothered to change them again, so she walked into their bedroom and dried herself. She covered herself in lotions that smelt gorgeous, and but on some black knickers and matching bra. She took one look at the dress The Doctor asked her to wear and she felt her stomach tingle. It was stunning. It was strapless dress with a deep plunging V neck line which would generously expose some cleavage. A slit appeared across the side of the dress which would show off her left leg beautifully. The colour was a deep red, the colour of blood, which matched perfectly with the heels he also put out for her. River couldn't help but gasp at the site, her man had exceedingly beautiful taste. She laughed,

"Never thought I ever think or say that," River admitted out loud. Before she put on the dress she wanted to apply her makeup and customise her hair. Show time.

The Doctor waited patiently, hoping that any minute River would have walked down those stairs. He looked at his golden watch. He had done a bit more than get dressed while she was still getting ready. He write a message on the mirror ready for her to read, the condensation on there made the message easily readable. Now he was sat on the TARDIS console chair, as he waited for his guest of honour to come down the stairs. In fairness, he gives credit to Amy; it was her idea for that in the first place. A night out. He let Amy and Rory go back home for Valentine's Day, and Amy told him to take River out somewhere if he felt lonely. He was pushed out of his thoughts when he heard click clack noises echo on the glass stairs. Then his jaw dropped. She was a goddess, no an angel, something that would dazzle men with her gorgeous looks. She was truly an exquisite view to look at. He felt compelled to her, the way her hair shined heavenly in the light, the way the slit up her leg flaunted those deliciously smooth muscles up towards her thigh. He definitely chose the right dress. Maybe he should just tell her to wear it all the time, he wouldn't mind. Once she was at the bottom of the stairs she smiled at the Doctor,

"Ready sweetie?" She asked. She knew full well The Doctor liked what he saw, so why not take it to the advantage. The Doctor was left speechless; no words were capable of leaving his mouth. She laughed through her nose, and kissed the dumbstruck time lord on the cheek. She walked past him, which only made things worse for him; he engulfed the rose like perfume, tantalising his taste buds. Once he opened his eyes he realised River had gone off without him, he rushed to the door in panic.

He opened the door quietly, as he knew River was on the other side, probably indulging the stunning scenery. Which in honesty, he can't blame her. It was a sight. They were high above the clouds, meaning for a clear sky. The sun was like a great big romantic inspirational fire in the sky, a comforting warmth of a sweet embrace.  
>"Doctor," he heard that all too similar voice again. He smiled and gave Joey a hug, it would have been fifty eight years for him, however only minutes for The Doctor. He looked extremely well. Then again, when you own a company that's worth billions in this type of age you could live up to one hundred and fifty and only look about sixty. "Hello Joey, who are you?"<br>"I'm all good thank you…" His sentence was going to carry on but then he caught sight of River. He walked closer to her, "And who…" He kissed her hand, "Are you?" River smiled at the man and gave him a curtsey , which The Doctor didn't approve of, not in front of Joey anyway, especially in that low cut neckline.  
>"River Song," she greeted him with a smirk. "Pleasure to meet you." Joey couldn't stop staring at her.<br>"The pleasure's all mine," he guaranteed. The Doctor coughed to grab both of their attentions.  
>"Right, um, thanks Joey, I'll catch you 'round," then he saluted, grabbed River arm in arm and walked off, as he wanted to get away from 'flirty Joey' as quick as possible.<br>After a few minutes, they had walked past other visitor's with their picnic and blankets. Hand in hand, the managed to finally get to their preserved spot. River took in the magnificent set out. A blue blanket was covered with food that looked so mouth-watering to look at that River just wanted to eat it all now. It was in a beautiful position, the sky was clearly visible and they weren't surrounded by other people. Peace and quiet all to themselves. She looked up at The Doctor, who was looking at her with a smug grin. She hit him playfully and then pulled him in for a kiss. The Doctor's arms flailed for a few seconds, then managed to be placed onto her hips. He held her close, so as she was protected within a circle of his arms. Her lips were so alluring and soft to the touch. She invited him in, parting her lips slightly. Their tongues fought for dominance, The Doctor licked the top of her mouth winning himself a moan. As they parted, mainly due to the lack of oxygen, River placed her head on his chest. Her head raised and lowered from the Doctor's breathing.  
>"Sweetie," she panted, and then laughed, "Where are we?" He kissed her forehead and moved them towards the blanket for them to sit on.<br>"Constell Hill," he replied, tapping the blanket next to him for her to sit on. She did, but made sure she didn't sit on any of the food or drink as she sat. Thankfully, the dress was easy to sit down with, unlike some of her other dresses. "The number one tourist location for stargazing, probably due to the lack of any clouds and how dark it gets at night, and the positioning of the planet, you can see more than one hundred thousand stars once it gets dark. It's meant to be quite the scenery," he babbled on. But River still listened anyway, she wanted to know at least some history on the planet she was one, after all, she did want to become a professor.  
>"Constell being short for-"<br>"Constellations, yes." The Doctor answered before her as he gazed at the open sky in front of him. River leaned her head against his shoulders, and then her belly rumbled. River blushed as The Doctor laughed,  
>"C'mon then, I'm hungry aswell… What do you want? I got the things that I know you like," he confessed, as her stretched over River to get some sandwiches that he had cut up into hearts. River laughed hysterically,<br>"What. Are. They?" She breathed out, as she pointed at the monstrosity on the plate. The Doctor opened his mouth offended,  
>"They're hearts, what do you think they are?" He said in a strop. They looked good to him, what was wrong with them? He took the plate all to himself, "Well, more for me then," he teased.<br>"No!" River yelled at him playfully, she snatched the plate from his hands and took two sandwiches from the plate and shoved them in her mouth, in front of The Doctor. He looked at her in horror,  
>"Well, I'm just going to have to take all this then," he mustered up as he took the Jammie Dodgers and the Jaffa Cakes. River blew the hair that was let loose from her clips away from her face. The Doctor shoved all the Jammie Dodgers in his mouth.<br>"Sweetie I don't like them anyway," River cried undoubtful. The Doctor shrugged his shoulder and went to bite into a Jaffa Cake but River swiped them from his hands and ate five of them all in one.  
>"Oi!" He accused with a smirk. River waved the last one in his face, she loved to tease. She slowly put half of it in her mouth, not thinking The Doctor would want it anymore. The Doctor chuckled, leapt in, pushed her to the floor, and bite the other end off, but not without licking her lips at the same time. He leant back up, feeling proud of himself. River got up, her face all flustered and red.<br>"Fish finger?" The Doctor asked as he handed one out. They both looked at each other and laughed.  
>The next half an hour was spent eating away the delicious food the Doctor had set up. Then it was the dessert. He put a bowl in between them which was filled with loads of juicy red strawberries covered in delicious milk chocolate. They both sighed when the chocolate melted into their mouths, so creamy and irresistible. The Doctor uncovered a can of whipped cream from within the basket; he put some on his and River's strawberries. Whether it was on purpose or not, The Doctor made himself a cream moustache, which River gladly kissed away.<br>The sun was almost gone and the moon was slowly raised.  
>"It's a bit dark," River acknowledged while she held onto The Doctor's hand. The Doctor grinned, got out his screwdriver and pointed at the magic candle's that appeared around the mat. The candles lit up which created a romantic atmosphere to the picnic. Just as River was going to lean on The Doctor again, The Doctor wriggled about,<br>"River, I've got you something," he claimed as he got a little box from the inside of his jacket. It was in shiny red wrapping paper to match River's dress and the dark blue ribbon, to match the TARDIS, fit elegantly around it. River opened it up slowly, not wanting to ruin the ribbon. She pulled off the top and looked at what was inside, she gasped.  
>"Is that-"<br>"Yes it is," he reassured. "C'mon, turn around so I can put it on you," he gestured politely as he turned her around. He lifted up her hair so as it wouldn't get caught with the chain. Once he put it on, River turned back around to look at him. She placed the ruby diamond in her hand, gracefully feeling the smoothness of the diamond. The Doctor looked at her in admiration,  
>"It the ruby of Cleopatra. Legend has it she gave this diamond to her daughter, Selene, in hope it would show her true love," he explained. He purposely went for this specific diamond because it was linked to Cleopatra, who he knows River has a think for.<br>"Oh, how is Selene? Haven't spoken to her in a while, she didn't responded to her letters," River muttered as she looked at the ruby.  
>"Well you did kiss her mother with hallucinogenic lipstick, River." The Doctor confided with a smirk.<br>"She was being such a push over," River accused as she rolled her eyed, she dropped the ruby from her hand to let in hang from her neck, "But I love it, thank you Doctor." Then a bang had jumped both River and The Doctor. They both looked up at the sky….  
>"Fireworks! Aha!" The Doctor exclaimed. He and River leant on their backs as they watched the bright colours explode in front of them. The Doctor moved his hand to River's so as they interlinked.<br>"Happy Valentine day River," he breathed out. River turned to look at him, love and admiration poured from her eyes.  
>"Happy Valentine's day Doctor."<p> 


End file.
